


A Convincing Encounter

by Alisanne



Series: Snape - Horcrux Hunter [25]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 12:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12457347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge:Written for Snape100's prompt # 713: Snape's Library - Enchanted Encounters.Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	A Convincing Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snape100's prompt # 713: Snape's Library - Enchanted Encounters.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

A Convincing Encounter

~

Longbottom House was tidy, comfortably furnished, nothing like Malfoy Manor. Frank led them into a living room where a very pregnant woman was reading. 

“Alice!” exclaimed Kingsley. “It’s been ages.” 

“Kingsley!” Struggling to her feet, Alice hugged Kingsley, and Severus fought an unwitting surge of jealousy. Pulling back, she eyed Severus. “Snape, isn’t it?” 

Severus inclined his head. “Mrs—Pardon me, Auror Longbottom.” 

“What’s going on?” Alice asked, shooting Frank a look.

“Let’s sit,” said Kingsley. “This may take a while.” Eyebrow raised, he picked up a book. “Enchanted Encounters?”

Blushing, Alice took it from him. “Hormones. Anyway, what’s happening?” 

~

Handing Enchanted Encounters to Frank, who gingerly accepted it, Alice gestured for them to sit. “Tea?” 

“Thank you,” said Kingsley.

“Mopsy!” Alice called, and a house-elf appeared. The following few minutes were occupied by Alice ordering tea, and with serving it once it arrived. 

“Right,” said Alice, cradling her teacup in her hands. “What’s going on?” 

Kingsley sighed. “Vol—sorry, _he’s_ on the move again. This time, he’s following a prophecy that involves people who have thrice betrayed him.”

Frank frowned. “That could be anyone.” 

“This prophecy, however,” Severus said, eyes dropping to Alice’s belly, “seems to involve a child.” 

~

Alice went white, and both she and Frank recoiled. “What exactly does it say?” Frank snapped. 

“We didn’t hear the actual prophecy,” said Kingsley. “Only his spy’s report. But Severus is correct, from what we overheard, it involves a child.” 

“His _spy_?” Frank glared at Severus. “What’re you, then?”

Severus cleared his throat. “I’m…spying on the Dark— _him_.” 

“That’s not what I hear!” Frank sneered. “You’re a Death Eater, yet you expect us to believe you’re—?”

Absently shushing Frank, Alice leaned forward. “Why have you switched sides?” 

Severus looked away, his gaze landing on Enchanted Encounters. “Love,” he said.

~

Severus felt Kingsley stiffen beside him. 

“Love?” Frank repeated. “What kind of an answer is that?”

“Frank,” Alice snapped. “Let him finish.” 

Severus exhaled, looking away from Enchanted Encounters’ bright book jacket, which depicted a witch being clasped to the chest of an overly muscled wizard. “Because of _him_ , I lost my best friend,” whispered Severus. “Then he killed my lover. And now he’s threatening the entire world.” 

“And you _love_ the world, do you?” asked Frank, tone dry. 

Severus’ hand clenched into a fist. Immediately, Kingsley laid his hand atop Severus’. Severus smiled. “I…appreciate some things in it.” 

~

“I…see,” said Alice, eyeing their hands. “You still haven’t told us what you overheard.”

“The exact words were, “‘True, but Lily Potter’s pregnant, due in July, and I’m their Secret Keeper.’” 

Severus blinked. Kingsley had a photographic memory?

“I don’t have a photographic memory, but it’s decent, especially when I’m concentrating.” Kingsley turned to Alice. “ _You’re_ due in July, right?”

“Yes.” Alice looked back and forth between them. “Fine, let’s say what you overheard’s accurate. What would you have us do?” 

“Hide,” said Kingsley.

“No way!” Frank exploded. “You do realise this sounds like a bad Enchanted Encounters plot?”

~

“Some Enchanted Encounters are good!” Alice huffed.

“Whatever.” Frank snorted. “Do you want to hide?” 

“How?” Alice sighed. “We’ve your mum, Mopsy—”

“Appoint a Secret Keeper,” said Severus.

“Yes, because that’s worked great for the Potters!” Frank froze. “Wait, _his_ spy’s their Secret Keeper? Has someone warned—?”

“Albus,” Kingsley said. 

“Dumbledore’s absent-minded—”

“They’re fine, Frank,” Kingsley said. “Worry about yourselves.” 

“What’s our baby have to do with this?” murmured Alice, cradling her belly. 

“Who can tell?” Kingsley shook his head. “ _He’s_ mad.” 

“There’s one way to find out,” said Severus. “Capture Pettigrew and interrogate the prophecy out of him.”

~

Everyone stared at Severus. “How?” asked Frank, looking intrigued. 

“Where?” asked Alice, lips pursed. 

“Why?” asked Kingsley. 

Severus raised an eyebrow. “It’s the only way to discover the Dark Lord’s plot. Also, the Longbottoms and the Potters may not be the only ones in danger. Surely others have resisted him.” 

Frank nodded. “True. But again, how?” 

“Use me,” said Severus. “I’ll contact him, tell him I have a message—”

“You’d do that?” Alice asked, sitting down and absently moving Enchanted Encounters out of the way.

Severus nodded. 

“No.” Kingsley shook his head. “Too dangerous.”

“And obvious.” Alice sighed. “Use _me_.” 

~

Kingsley took Severus aside while Alice and Frank argued. 

“…won’t _really_ be in danger! You’ll protect me—”

“…isn’t an Enchanted Encounters tale, it’s reality—!”

“What was that all about?” Kingsley hissed, gripping Severus’ shoulders. 

Severus frowned. “What do you mean?” 

“Offering yourself as bait! You do realise Pettigrew and _Tom_ probably saw you with us that night at Malfoy Manor?” 

“If they had, he’d have summoned me by now, and I’d be dead,” Severus said.

“Maybe he’s busy!” Shaking Severus, Kingsley snapped, “Why are you so determined to sacrifice yourself?”   
“I’m not!” 

“I’m not losing you,” Kingsley growled. “I’m not!” 

~

“Of course you’re not,” Severus said. “Don’t worry, I don’t have a death wish. I’m Slytherin, remember? We’ve well developed senses of self-preservation.” He smirked. “Plus, sex with you is too good to give up.” 

Kingsley snorted. “You could’ve fooled me,” he muttered, but he relaxed his grip on Severus’ shoulders. 

“You do realise you’re acting like a damsel in distress from an Enchanted Encounters book, yes?” 

“Now you’re trying to distract me, but it won’t work. This plan’s too dangerous.” Exhaling, Kingsley stepped back, sliding his hands down Severus’ arms and clasping his hands. “We’ll find another way.” 

~


End file.
